imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Racer
Mark asks his father's old friend Art about this, who gives Mark the books, including the one with Space Racer. Later, Nolan escapes captivity with the help of his new friend Allen the Alien, who brings Nolan to the Coalition of Planets, a resistance group fighting the Viltrumites, which is led by the Great Thaedus, another Viltrumite-turned-traitor. Nolan and Allen are sent on a mission to gather things that can aid the Coalition's cause. The pair's first stop takes them to the asteroid belt where Space Racer was defeated exactly 100 years ago at that point in time. Allen mentions that nobody has ever heard of Space Racer. Nolan discovers the gun and reaches for it, which flies back into Space Racer's hand. As Nolan and Allen dig through the rubble, Space Racer pops out, revealing himself to still be alive, and as Allen remarks, "having gone a long time without eating". Space Racer asks for just one reason why he should not kill Nolan right now. Nolan, being the rash Viltrumite that he is, claims that Space Racer could nor kill him last time and this time he is tired while Nolan has help. Allen agrees, and Space Racer fires his gun, which strikes the asteroid and causes it to break apart, while its pieces collide with the rest of the belt simultaneously. Nolan grabs Space Racer and flies to safety with Allen, but Space Racer summons his hoverbike, which manifests itself and rams Nolan to put him in point-blank range. After a conversation with him, Allen convinces Space Racer that they are all on the same side now. Space Racer agrees to accompany them back to the Coalition, but still distrusts Nolan. Upon arriving to the headquarters on Talescria, Space Racer is subjected to medical tests and is proven to still be in great physical shape. Space Racer's metabolism is astounding and he is optimistic about working with the Coalition. The Viltrumite War Months later, the Viltrumite War begins. Space Racer and Coalition forces arrive to a Viltrumite Warship's location, thanks to Allen and Tech Jacket stowing away with a tracker. They rescue the two and leave. Later, Thaedus reports to Allen and Zach that he will have to disperse them, Space Racer, and Battle Beast throughout the galaxy, as they are the strongest Coalition fighters at the moment. Previously, Nolan, Mark, and Nolan's other son Young Omni-Man had been presumed to be MIA. After the war technically ends, and the "Big Three" (Nolan, Mark, and Oliver) have returned, Thaedus gathers up all of the best fighters to end the threat of the Empire once and for all. The 8 of them plan to take the fight to Viltrum, where the remaining Viltrumites have fled to. Aboard the ship, Oliver asks where Space Racer is, and Nolan tells him and Mark that Space Racer will rendezvous with them after picking up some other creatures that can kill Viltrumites, Ragnars. As soon as the Viltrumite army approaches the 7, Space Racer arrives and shoots at a Viltrumite, killing him. He then releases the Ragnars, which instantly kill two more. As the Coalition group of 8 kill more Viltrumites, their Emperor, Thragg, punches Space Racer off of his bike. After Thragg supposedly kills Oliver, Space Racer retrieves his bike and shoots his gun in the Viltrumites' direction. Mark, in his rage, attacks Thragg and says how he killed Conquest. While the Viltrumites are in shock, Thaedus calls Space Racer to him. Space Racer shoots his gun at Viltrum, while the other group members (minus Battle Beast, who is having too much fun fighting, and Oliver, obviously) fly as fast as they can right behind the blast. Tech Jacket and Allen are knocked away, leaving Thaedus, Nolan, and Mark to fly into the planet's core. As the gun's blast destabilizes Viltrum's core, the three Viltrumites plow through the remains, obliterating it and destroying the entire planet. In retaliation, Emperor Thragg kills Great Thaedus. Thragg starts to beat everyone up in his anger. As Anissa and some other Viltrumites are beating up Allen, Space Racer kills one of them and grabs Allen. He takes off with Allen on his hoverbike, shooting and killing another Viltrumite who was grabbing the bike. Allen protests that they cannot leave their friends, but Space Racer tells him that they are even more outnumbered now that Thaedus is dead and Oliver is comatose. Space Racer's bike shoots out a grappling hook to grab an unconscious Tech Jacket, and the three of them depart to call for help. Later, Mark and Nolan are picked up by the Coalition, who Thragg left alive. Allen is promoted to Thaedus's old position as Head. Thragg's Exile Later, another series of events occur in which it is revealed that Nolan is actually the descendant of the original Viltrumite Emperor, Lord Argall, whom Thaedus killed and Thragg replaced. Nolan assumes command of the Viltrumites, now stationed on the Moon, and banishes Thragg. In the meantime, Great Allen sends Battle Beast to an alien world to quench his lust for bloodshed by killing the oppressive ruler, while Space Racer goes along to chaperone. After he is done, Space Racer asks if Battle Beast is ready to come back to Talescria, who agrees before he is stopped by a local female named Thresha. She asks to be Battle Beast's bride, who accepts, while Space Racer looks on. Battle Beast is soon given permission by Allen to engage Thragg in combat once they locate him. Six months later, Space Racer informs Battle Beast on a monitor that they have confirmed that Thragg is on Thraxa. Space Racer says that he is close by, but Battle Beast goes to the planet right away, and alone. The battle rages on for days, after which Thragg kills Battle Beast before going unconscious. The Thraxans fire on the ship holding Thresha and Space Racer, who has joined her. Space Racer, similar to his behavior in the Viltrumite War, attempts to fly the ship away. Indeed, the ship is coming apart, the internal machinery is blowing up, and there are too many hostiles. Thresha orders Space Racer to attack them anyway, not caring if she dies. She cuts Space Racer's arm with her spikes, who punches her out quickly. He attempts to escape, but the ship explodes, blasting him and the unconscious Thresha into Space. Space Racer also goes unconscious, but he is still alive. Mark, Oliver, and a Space Crew rescue them. Thresha wakes up and starts attacking everyone, until Space Racer wakes up too and orders her to stop. She says that she cannot believe Battle Beast is dead, and the two hug. Space Racer delivers a report on Thraxa and the Thraxans to the Coalition High Council. The report states how the genetic makeup of Thraxans is such that Thragg and other Viltrumites could mate with them and produce hybrids. Representative Elia states that Thragg is building his own army, and that he must be found as soon as possible. After he is found, Allen dispatches Space Racer and a team to the planet, only to monitor him and not give away their position. After a while, Thragg finds the team in Space and kills everyone but the spy, who is on the planet, and Space Racer, who is on his bike. As Space Racer shoots his gun in terror, Thragg flies up faster over him, dodging the blast. Five years pass , and Space Racer's fate remains unknown. | Powers = * : Space Racer has a slight form of technopathy, which has only been shown to his equipment. He was able to will his gun to himself with a thought. He was able to materialize his hover motorcycle with a thought and have it come to him. * | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = *'Hover Motorcycle' | Weapons = *'Space Racer's gun' | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}